


I Don't Know Anything, But I Know I Miss You.

by Gogetemsupergirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogetemsupergirl/pseuds/Gogetemsupergirl
Summary: An angsty yet  fluffy Christmas Supercat story very loosely inspired by the song Betty by Taylor Swift.Cat has been gone for years and returns after hearing what a shit show CatCo has become.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

It had been just over two years since she’d been in National City and it felt as though the city she once knew like the back of her hand had changed inexplicably since then. Nothing was as she left it. Not CatCo, not her once favourite bar that had now become a SoulCycle, of all things.

Not even Kara Danvers.

She had heard about all the ways in which Andrea Rojas had destroyed the very soul of CatCo, rendering it nothing more than an online gossip rag over the last year but when she’d heard through one of her many CatCo sources that even Kara had begun to consider leaving the company, well… that was the final straw.

When Cat had left to ‘dive’ all that time ago, she really thought she was doing what was best for herself, her company and one Kara Danvers. The CEO had the stark realisation one evening that not only had she come to care for her former assistant, she’d developed feelings for the younger woman. She’d gone over any and all possible outcomes of this little revelation for weeks before deciding that the best thing she could do for everyone would be to leave.

Kara had just decided that she wanted to be a reporter, standing there in front of Cat with her deep blue eyes sparkling with excitement about her future and it took everything Cat had inside of her not to leap over the desk and lay a kiss on the young hero right then and there, in her glass office, for all the world to see.

She couldn’t risk the rejection and the awkwardness that would ensue between herself and her friend. Even if Kara did reciprocate her feelings, what would that do to the younger woman’s career before it had even begun? What would it have done to her own reputation and the company she had spent her lifetime building from the ground up?

No. She did what was right.

Or So she thought.

Weeks after leaving, Cat had quickly come to the conclusion that living without Kara, for want of a better word, _sucked._

She’d been miserable, lost and alone out in the world trying anything and everything to distract herself from her former assistant. When she’d begun talks with Olivia about a potential job in DC she was hopeful that having such a demanding day job would help exponentially in her quest to forget about Kara and all the ways in which she had fallen for said reporter.Alas, it was not to be. Of course the plane had been attacked. Of course, Supergirl had saved her. Of course she had to remain strong and leave the hero all over again. She had to admit, hearing Kara talking about her boyfriend she’d felt the bitter pang of jealousy but it had somewhat helped her to find the courage to get back up and leave again.

All of this had happened over a year ago now and here she was, back in her National City penthouse, getting ready for the CatCo annual Christmas party where she’d soon be making her triumphant return and taking back her company.

She had slipped into her tightest black cocktail dress, with a teasing slit up the side of her thigh and an ample, yet modest, show of cleavage. Her hair and makeup had been done for her, hair having been styled into loose curls. She finished off the look with her favourite pair of diamond earrings before sliding on her favourite pair of Louboutin’s. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and made for the door.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time she’d arrived. Just as she had planned. CatCo employees were chatting away, drinking, dancing, stuffing their faces with all the free food they could manage.

No one had noticed her enter the room yet until a familiar gasp sounded from across the room and the words “Miss Grant!” Fell from her former assistant’s lips. _God those lips._ She mused.

Schooling her features into her classic couldn’t care less facade, she waltzed into the room and addressed her ever growing audience.

“Yes, yes. Your eyes do not deceive you, it’s me. Back where I belong. Now. I’m sure by now you’ve figured it out but for those of you not yet above grade 3 reading level, I’m back, I’m here to stay and yes, I am once again, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media.”

She paused and waited as mutterings around the room began to die down before speaking once more.

“Now please, eat, drink, be merry. Oh and if you’re not all in the office bright and early Monday morning, you will be joining the unemployment line come January first. Have I made myself clear?”

There was a moment of stunned silence for a moment before the room erupted into hoots and hollers, various voices declaring “Welcome back Miss Grant” and “It’s about time!” The CEO tried her best to keep her serious demeanour but when the applause didn’t die down she couldn’t contain the smile that spread across her face.

“Yes yes, go back to whatever it was you were doing.” She gave her signature dismissive wave of her hand and rolled her eyes, still smiling softly, before making her way to the bar for a glass of champagne.

It had taken most of the night before Cat had finished mingling with most of the employees in the room and was finally stood alone by the bar, scotch in hand, taking in her surroundings. _It’s good to be home._ She mused.

It did come as quite the surprise that the former assistant was yet to approach her former boss. Whilst she did suspect Kara might be upset with her for not sharing the news of her return with the taller blonde earlier, she didn’t quite expect the silent treatment she was seemingly receiving.

The party was winding down now as the DJ had begun to play the slower songs over the speakers. Couples were swaying gently on the dance floor. The song changed and Cat instantly recognised it as Kara’s favourite. She’d once walked into the office late at night to discover the young hero singing her heart out and found her completely and utterly adorable. Not wanting to disturb the younger woman she’d simply turned away and left for the evening, layouts be damned.

Her eyes scanned the room to find Kara, leading a brunette man toward the dance floor by the hand. They were laughing, whispering to each other as he spun Kara around and brought her closer to her.

Deciding she’d seen enough, Cat decided now was a good a time as any to make her exit. She’d insist in future that the reason being she was jet lagged and bored, not the fact that her heart had splintered into a thousand pieces at the sight of the woman she loved. _Oh god I love her._ Dancing with a man who seemed to make her happier than Cat had ever seen the other woman.

* * *

Not even an hour later Cat exited her bathroom, hair damp from her shower, wearing her favourite Pyjamas. (A supergirl T-shirt and shorts set Carter had bought her as a joke the first Christmas after Supergirl had entered the scene). They were slightly baggy but they reminded her of Kara and she often wore them when she missed her hero.

She was towel drying her hair when she heard a gentle thud out on the balcony and went to investigate, finding none other than the girl of steel waiting for her there.

“Supergirl. Long time no see.” She greeted.

“Miss Grant. Nice PJ's.” Was all the hero gave in return.

“Spit it out, Kara.” Cat demanded impatiently, it was obvious the hero had something on her mind and Cat really was a little jet lagged and feeling the affects of the alcohol she’d consumed at the party if she were to be completely honest.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

Cat sighed and walked over to the ledge of the balcony, resting her arms on the railing and gazing up at the evening sky.

“If I’m honest, I was afraid to reach out. The sale wasn’t finalised until this afternoon and I didn’t want to get your hopes up, or my own for that matter, until I knew it was definitely going ahead and it very nearly didn’t. Andrea Rojas does not play nicely, let me tell you.”

The hero came to stand next to her former mentor, their arms gently brushing together, sending a shock of _something_ through the CEO.

“Why now, Cat? You abandoned everything you’d ever worked for and turned you back on me- I mean the city-without a second’s thought. What changed?”

_I did._ She thought. _I decided to pull my head out of my ass and come back here and confess my undying love for you only to find you all over some frat boy at MY Christmas party._

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Cat shrugged.

“I finally realised that I hadn’t been ‘diving’ all that time. I’d been running. I was at the top of my game with no view as to where to go next or what I wanted. Instead of taking on a new challenge, helping you grow into the amazing reporter you’ve become, I ran away.”

The admission lingered heavy in the air. The younger woman having no idea what to say to that for the longest time they stood there, staring at the sky.

“It really hurt me, you know.” The hero confessed. “I thought we’d just started to build a friendship and I was looking forward to you guiding me through becoming a reporter and then you just… left.”

Kara was trying not to sound angry. She really didn’t want to go down that road now that she’d finally gotten her friend back but it was difficult. She’d been through so much while Cat had been away and whenever things had gotten hard, all she wanted was to be on the balcony at CatCo and have the CEO there to comfort and guide her as she’d always done so well.

“I’m truly sorry for that, Kara, I am. But it didn’t turn out to be all bad. Look at you, a Pulitzer Prize winner, you’re finally dressing like an adult if tonight’s outfit was anything to go by and by the looks of things, a new man in the picture?” She really tried to hide her blatant disdain for this mystery man. Tried and failed if the confusion on the hero’s face was anything to go by.

“William? No, Cat. He’s just a friend. A good friend. But believe me, that’s not a _thing._ ”

“But… I saw you dance with him. Seemed a little more than _friendly_ to me, at least on his part.”

“Oh please, we were just two friends, drinking and having a good time at the Christmas party. Can you blame us after the year we’ve had working at CatCo? I almost left, Cat. It’s been hell.”

_I know, that’s why I bought my company back._ Is what the older woman really wanted to say.

“Good thing I’m back then isn’t it. You can start working towards that second Pulitzer in the new year can’t you.” Cat teased.

“You didn’t answer my question Cat, why did you come back now? Why not before?”

“Oh Supergirl, why is everything so serious with you. Take a _chill pill_ as the kids say.” Cat waved her off but scowled in annoyance when all it earned her was an outburst of laughter from the younger woman.

“I don’t think any kids have said that for quite some time now Miss Grant.” Cat’s frown deepened and the hero moved into her personal space, she turned the shorter woman to face herself and untangled her folded arms to grasp both hands in her own.

“You can trust me, you know. With whatever it is you’re not telling me. I thought we were close?”

“Kara, can you just for once, leave it alone? I don’t want to talk about this anymore, I think you need to go. It’s late and I’m jet lagged as it is.” Cat pushed away.

Being honest, she’d had more than her usual amount to drink this evening and having Kara in her personal space was too much. She didn’t want to risk doing something stupid like kissing the poor girl and embarrassing the both of them.

“You know what?” Kara threw her hands into the air. “Fuck this Cat! I came here willing to try and be friends with you after you just up and left me out of nowhere and this is what I get?”

“Oh please, Kara. Don’t go putting your abandonment issues on me! You proved yourself more than capable over the last few years, you didn’t need me there, wiping your drool and holding your hand… I’m not your mommy!”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Her hands flew up to her mouth with a gasp and her eyes were wide as she took in the woman before her.

Kara’s eyes were shining, tears threatening to spill over. Cat reached out her hand to the younger woman but the hero took a step back and floated up into the night sky.

“Screw you, Cat. You should’ve stayed gone.” She said coldly before flying away into the distance in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the balcony incident. A week of hundreds of unanswered phone calls, texts, emails, all pleading for the reporter to hear the CEO out and let her apologise. It was bad.

Cat was feeling her walls coming down on the balcony that night and she was so petrified of confessing her exact reasons for her return to national city that she said the most hurtful thing she could think of to get the hero to drop the subject and leave her alone.

It had worked, of course. But it had done irreparable damage to their relationship.

It was now Christmas Eve and Cat was sat alone in her home office editing content for the new year edition of CatCo magazine. Carter would be spending the holiday with his father, leaving Cat alone on Christmas for the first time in at least five years.

She was shaken from her thoughts at the sound of her phone ringing. It was Carter on FaceTime. She swiped at the screen to accept the call as her beloved son’s face popped up.

“Woah Mom, you look like you haven’t slept since I left!”

“Gee, thanks Carter, Merry Christmas Eve to you too.”

“Sorry, Merry Christmas Eve. But seriously, have you slept?” The teenager pressed.

“I don’t know Carter, not really. Maybe I’m still on DC time.”

“Mom, just go talk to her.”

“Talk to whom, sweetheart?” She asked, earning a trademark Grant eye roll from her son.

“Kara, Mom. I heard you two fighting last week on the balcony. Whatever it was I’m sure you can put it right, just go tell her that you’re sorry.” He really was wise beyond his years.

“Oh, Carter. I just don’t think it’s that simple. Plus, I’m pretty sure she’s gone home to Midvale for the holiday.”

“And?”

“And how would I get there, Carter?”

“Mom. You have a helicopter and a jet. Take your pic. Either way Midvale is NOT that far away. You could be there by tonight.”

“I can’t just show up there Carter, she’ll be with her family, I couldn’t impose.”

“Can we be honest for a minute?” The teenager asked.

“Go ahead.”

“You love her don’t you?” Cat sighed at the question

“Yes.”

“Then go and get her Mom. Life is way too short and if anyone deserves happiness, it’s you.”

“Carter I really hurt her last week, even if she was able to forgive me, I don’t think she feels the same way about me as I do her.”

“Anyone with eyes can see that Kara Danvers is in love with you, Mom. And what is it that you’re always telling everyone when they’re afraid of doing the scary stuff? Dive.”

“You are way too smart for your age do you know that?” She shook her head in disbelief. “Ok, fine you win. I’ll go.”

“Good, the CatCopter will be landing to get you in 10, I texted the pilot an hour ago.”

“Carter Grant, you did not!”

“Ok, bye Mom I love you Merry Christmas!!” He rushed out before swiftly ending the call.

“Son of a bitch.” She muttered to herself as she slammed the phone down onto her desk.

_Well, if the shoe fits,Catherine._

* * *

Kara, Eliza, Alex and Kelly are all gathered in the Danvers’ residence dancing around the living room decorating the tree and drinking mulled wine and eggnog when the hero’s ears began to pick up a whirring sound in the distance.

Noticing the change of expression on her sister’s face Alex immediately became concerned.

“Everything, Ok Kara?”

“Yeah it’s just… I think I hear a helicopter?”

“Helicopter? We’re in the middle of nowhere why would there be a helicopter out there?” Eliza questioned.

“I don’t know, might just be a coast guard patrol or something.” Alex suggested.

“Could be. Anyway, I need a refill, anyone want another drink?” Kara asked the group as she made her way into the kitchen, filling the requests of eggnog for Eliza and mulled wine for both Alex and Kelly. She was just about to carry the drinks in when a knock sounded at the front door.

“I got it!” Alex shouted as she sprinted to the door, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Kara, it’s for you.” Alex poked her head into the kitchen on her way back from the door.

The hero knit her brows together in confusion and made her way to the front door, swiftly pulling it open to reveal… “Cat?”

“Hi.” She smiled sheepishly. “I really need to talk to you and since you have been avoiding all my attempts of communication, you really left me no other choice.”

“So you show up on my doorstep, on Christmas Eve?”

“I admit, it’s not ideal but please, hear me out?” Cat’s gaze drifted over Kara’s shoulder and the hero followed her line of sight to discover the other three women peering round the door frame trying to hear what was being said.

“Fine.” Kara sighed. “Outside.” She gestured for Cat to stand aside as Kara moved out onto the porch, closing the door firmly behind herself.

“There are a few things I need to say here but most importantly of all, I am so sorry for what I said to you that night, Kara. There is no acceptable excuse for my behaviour and I wouldn’t blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again.”

“You got that right.” Kara mumbled under her breath and waited for the CEO to continue.

“Be that as it may… I’d be really grateful if you could find it within yourself to forgive an old jaded woman for all her idiotic wrongdoings.” Cat had begun to pace back and forth on the porch and Kara was watching the woman intently, still stood in front of the door, poised to retreat and slam the door in Cat’s face at any given moment.

“And why should I?” She folded her arms to punctuate the question.

“I know you hate me for what I said Kara. Please believe me when I say I didn’t mean a single word of it. I felt backed into a corner, you were asking me a question I was too afraid to answer so I went on the attack and said anything I could think of to get you to leave me alone and then as soon as you did just that I wished I could take it all back and that you’d come back to me.”

“Are you ready to answer the question now?” Kara tilted her head.

The CEO took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“Yes. I am. I came back, Kara.” She paused to take both of the hero’s hands in her own, just as Kara had done with her all those nights ago on the balcony. “Because enough was enough. CatCo was in ruins long before I decided to come back, I won’t stand here and say that it was the only reason for my return but it did play a part. But more than that, you were about to walk away and I couldn’t stand the thought of that.”

Kara wasn’t quite following and the look of confusion on her face, _That gorgeous, perfect face,_ spurred Cat into continuing her explanation.

“You see, I’ve been lying to you, to myself… hell to everybody. I didn’t leave because I wanted to ‘dive’. I left because I thought it was for the best for you and for CatCo. This isn’t easy for me to say and I’m going to apologise if this is awkward before I say it… I realised around the time of your promotion that I’d come to have feelings for you, Kara. Not just caring, mentor/friend kinds of feelings. I found myself falling in love with you.”

“Cat, I-“

“No please, Kara. Let me get this out before the courage leaves me again. You were just starting out, I didn’t want to risk things becoming awkward between the two of us if I confessed my feelings and you didn’t reciprocate those feelings. And even if you did, I wanted you to build your career and reputation based on your own talent as a reporter. I didn’t want you to be judged for sleeping your way to the top and I was also selfishly worried about my reputation and what it could do to CatCo.”

Cat had begun to pace the porch again somewhere in amongst her confession.

“But even after all this time I’ve spent out there in the world trying to find a purpose, trying to find happiness… It’s still you, Kara. It feels like the whole world has changed but the one thing that hasn’t is the way I feel about you.”

She turned then to face the woman she loved. “I love you, Kara Danvers. More than you can every know. More than I could ever explain. No matter how hard I’ve tried not to.”

Tears threatened to fall down rosy cheeks, the blush being caused by both the cold and her confession. Kara took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the shorter blonde. She looked down into green tear filled eyes.

“So you thought you’d just come down here, on Christmas Eve, in your big shiny helicopter and stand here on my porch in front of my STUPID FAMILY who are watching us out the window right now!” She raised her voice so the women inside could hear that last part, earning a small chuckle from Cat.

“Catherine Grant. How could you ever think, for one single second, that I didn’t feel exactly the same way as you? I’m still really pissed about what you said the other day, but what you just said right now, kind of makes up for it, I suppose.”

“So what does that mean?” Cat looked up in to ocean blue eyes.

“It means, Miss Grant, that I love you too. Always have, always will.”

They both stood there for what felt like an eternity gazing into each other’s eyes in wonder. Until Alex’s voice shook them from their reverie.

“For god’s sake Kara, kiss her already!”

Both women laughed and shook their heads at the elder Danvers sister.

“I believe, director Danvers just gave you an order, Supergirl.” Cat smirked.

“Well if there’s one thing we know, Miss Grant, it’s that I am exceptional at following orders.” The hero winked as she leaned her head down to press a warm but chaste kiss against Cat’s slightly colder lips.

“Shit you’re freezing. I’m sorry, I forget about the cold sometimes.” Kara blushed.

“No need to apologise, Kara. Not as long as you do that again.” Cat leaned up and claimed the hero’s lips with her own. “And again.” The kisses deepening each time. “And again.”

“Yeah yeah we get it! You’re in love now if you don’t mind ladies… we have a tree to decorate!” Alex had opened the door and folded her arms over her chest, gently shaking her head at the two women on the porch.

“Miss Grant, would you like to join us?” Eliza asked from behind her eldest daughter.

“It would be a pleasure, ooh do I smell eggnog?”

“It’s in the kitchen, I’ll grab you a cup and meet you in the living room.” Kara offered.

The hero returned to the living room to find the tree had been finished and was just waiting for the hero to complete her annual tradition of putting on the tree topper.

“Come on Kara, we just need you put the topper on.” Eliza held out the star to the hero.

Kara handed Cat her drink and took the star from her foster mother’s hands.

“So Cat, we have this little Danvers family tradition that when we place the topper we each make a Christmas wish.” Alex explained.

Cat nodded and silently made her wish along with the rest of the group.

Kara made her way over to Cat and wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her head on the shorter woman’s shoulder.

“So what did you wish for?” Kara whispered into her ear.

Cat tilted her head and smiled softly.

“I already got what I wanted for Christmas, Kara. You.”

Kara beamed at the confession but the moment was ruined by Alex making gagging noises from the other side of the room.

“Really, Director Danvers?” Cat quirked an eyebrow.

Alex just shrugged. “Hey, you’re part of the family now, Kitty Cat, get used to it!”

They all settled onto the couches talking about holiday traditions, Eliza embarrassing her daughters as she regaled their girlfriends with tales of their childhoods well into the night.

“Hey, it’s midnight! Merry Christmas everyone.” Kelly exclaimed, excitedly.

“Merry Christmas!” They all raised a glass to each other.

Cat snuggled further into Kara’s embrace where they were sitting on the couch.

“Merry Christmas, Supergirl.” Cat whispered gently.

“Merry Christmas, Cat.” Kara returned with a smile.

_Merry Christmas Indeed._


End file.
